sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Non-Stop (film)
| screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = John Ottman | cinematography = Flavio Martínez Labiano | editing = Jim May | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $50 million |website=Bellanaija.com |date= 2014-01-28 |accessdate= 2014-04-16}} | gross = $222.8 million }} Non-Stop is a 2014 mystery action thriller film directed by Jaume Collet-Serra and starring Liam Neeson and Julianne Moore. It follows a Federal Air Marshal who must find a killer on an international flight after receiving texts saying a passenger will be executed every 20 minutes until financial demands are met. An international co-production among France, the United States, the United Kingdom and Canada,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2024469/ IMDb it was the first film from Silver Pictures to be distributed by Universal Pictures since the end of Silver's deal with Warner Bros. Released in the United States on February 28, 2014, the film received generally mixed reviews from critics but was a box office success, grossing $222 million against its $50 million budget. Plot Two U.S. Air Marshals, Jack Hammond and alcoholic Bill Marks, separately board a British Aqualantic Airlines Boeing 767 from New York City to London. Marks sits next to Jen Summers, who has switched seats so she can be by the window. After takeoff, Marks receives a text message on his secure phone stating that someone will die every 20 minutes unless $150 million is transferred to a specified bank account. Marks breaks protocol and consults Hammond, who dismisses the threat. Marks, however, has Summers and flight attendant Nancy monitor the security cameras while texting the mysterious person to try to identify him. When Hammond is seen using his phone and suddenly goes to the rear toilet, Marks confronts him. Hammond unsuccessfully offers him some of the money and attacks, but Marks accidentally kills him exactly at the 20-minute mark. Marks finds cocaine in his briefcase. He alerts the TSA, but TSA agent Marenick informs him that the bank account is registered in his name and accuses Marks of being the perpetrator. Pilot David McMillan dies, apparently poisoned, at the 40-minute mark. Kyle, the co-pilot, convinces Marks that he's innocent. Marks searches the resentful passengers. One of them uploads a video in which Marks accuses and manhandles schoolteacher Tom Bowen, convincing the rest of the world that Marks is the perpetrator. Meanwhile, Kyle is instructed by the TSA to divert to Iceland. Marks persuades programmer Zack White to write a computer virus to make the hijacker's phone ring. The phone rings in passenger Charles Wheeler’s suit pocket, but he denies it is his. As Marks roughly questions him, Wheeler suddenly dies, foaming at the mouth, at the 60-minute mark. In the first class lavatory, Marks discovers a hole drilled into the wall which offers a clear shot to the pilot's seat, and discovers a dart in Wheeler's body. He asks a passenger who used the toilet recently if anybody used it after her; she replies that Summers did. Marks accuses Summers of being the hijacker. Summers gets upset, as she had stood by him. She manages to convince Marks of her innocence. In the meantime, two RAF Typhoon fighter jets meet the plane, to escort it to a military base in Iceland. Jen and Marks manage to unlock the hijacker's phone, unintentionally starting a 30-minute timer for a bomb. Through words in a television news report claiming that Marks is hijacking their flight, Marks realizes that the bomb bypassed the security checks, and finds it in Hammond's cocaine briefcase. When some passengers attack Marks, Bowen stops them, believing that the bomb is the first priority. Marks convinces the others of his innocence, and has them move the bomb to the rear and surround it with luggage to direct the blast outward, while everybody moves to the front of the airplane. Marks tells Kyle to descend to 8,000 feet, as the current pressure differential will decimate the airplane if the bomb explodes, although the escorting jets refuse to let Kyle deviate from his course. Marks, watching the earlier video, notices Bowen planting the phone on Wheeler. Unmasked, Bowen runs to the rear. Marks chases after him, but loses his gun to Bowen. White reveals he is Bowen's accomplice. Their goal was to frame Marks, thus ruining the reputation of the Air Marshals Service. Bowen wants revenge for the service not preventing the death of his father during 9/11 and, as a result, believes that "security is the country's biggest lie" and its exposure is inevitable and necessary to get it addressed. Marks persuades White, who is more in it for the money, to try to disarm the bomb, saying that he could not survive parachuting out at this altitude. However, Bowen shoots White. Kyle then suddenly descends steeply against orders, enabling Marks, with Nancy's help, to kill Bowen. White recovers and attacks Marks, still wanting to escape the aircraft. Marks subdues him, abandoning him to die when the bomb goes off, blowing out the door. Despite the damage, Kyle manages to land the plane safely. Marks is praised as a hero. He and Summers make plans for the start of a possible future together. Cast * Liam Neeson as Bill Marks, a Federal Air Marshal and former New York City police officer whose life fell apart when he lost his young daughter to illness. * Julianne Moore as Jen Summers * Scoot McNairy as Tom Bowen * Michelle Dockery as Nancy, a flight attendant who knows Marks * Nate Parker as Zack White * Corey Stoll as Austin Reilly, a passenger and NYPD police officer * Lupita Nyong'o as Gwen, a flight attendant * Omar Metwally as Dr. Fahim Nasir, a doctor on board the flight * Jason Butler Harner as Kyle Rice, the co-pilot * Linus Roache as David McMillan, the captain of the flight * Shea Whigham as Agent Marenick, a TSA agent and Marks' contact * Anson Mount as Jack Hammond, the other Federal Air Marshal working on the flight * Quinn McColgan as Becca, a little girl that Bill befriends * Corey Hawkins as Travis Mitchell, a smart mouthed passenger * Frank Deal as Charles Wheeler, a bankruptcy attorney * Bar Paly as Iris Marianne, a lascivious passenger Filming Filming began on November 1, 2012, at York Studios in Maspeth, Queens, New York City, then continued at JFK Airport on December 7, 2012, and at Long Island MacArthur Airport. This was the inaugural movie filmed at York Studios. Non-Stop', starring Liam Neeson, filming in NYC |website=Onlocationvacations.com |date=December 10, 2012 |accessdate=December 11, 2012}}http://fios1news.com/longisland/node/24928#.UiQ1qzbmWIp Soundtrack The original motion picture soundtrack was composed by John Ottman. The record was released on April 3, 2014 via Varèse Sarabande label. Release Box office The film opened in 3,090 theaters in the United States and Canada. It grossed $10 million on opening day and was ranked #1 at the end of weekend with $28.8 million, ahead of former box office leader The Lego Movie, another film starring Neeson, and the new release Son of God. The film earned $92.1 million in North America and $130.6 million in other territories for a total gross of $222.8 million, against a budget of $50 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 60% based on 213 reviews, with an average score of 5.8/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "While Liam Neeson is undoubtedly an asset, Non-Stop wastes its cast — not to mention its solid premise and tense setup—on a poorly conceived story that hinges on a thoroughly unbelievable final act." On another aggregation website, Metacritic, it holds a weighted average score of 56 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Chris Nashawaty, writing for Entertainment Weekly, delivered a positive review, grading it "B", and observing: "At a certain point either you'll fasten your seat belt and go with Non-Stop's absurd, Looney Tunes logic or you won't. Against my better judgment, I went with it. After all, Neeson has shown time and again that he's the closest thing Hollywood has these days to a box office Rumpelstiltskin. He can spin cheese into gold." David Denby, for The New Yorker, was ambivalent on the film's overall scope, but praised Neeson, writing, "Neeson, who brings enormous conviction to these late-career action roles, moves his big body through confined spaces (virtually the entire movie takes place in the airplane) with so much power that you expect him to rip out the seats." Richard Corliss, for Time, had a blasé opinion, stating that the film "...is no more or less than what it intends to be.." and posits the question: "Why demand logic of an action movie released in February, when audiences just want a nice, bumpy ride?" Susan Wloszczyna of RogerEbert.com wrote, "Liam Neeson is not going to be knocked off his perch as the elder statesman of B-movie tough guys any time soon...", and continued, "The rather ingenious if preposterous premise, one that only goes way off course in the heavy-handed third act...'Non-Stop' is so ridiculously entertaining in spite of its occasional lapses in real-world logic." Tom Shone, reviewing for The Guardian, maintained a similar tone in his review, saying of Neeson, "He's at his best striding up and down the aisles of the aircraft with that big, rolling gait of his, carving out great wads of air with his hands, barking orders, his face in Rodin-ish profile, his destiny, like Mitchum's, enlivened by a nobility far greater than the film he finds himself in – the true sign of a B-movie king.", and of Moore "...Neeson enjoys a nice, relaxed rapport with Moore, whose looser, Keaton-esque side seems to come out when cast opposite noble hunks." Home media Non-Stop was released on Blu-ray Disc and DVD on June 10, 2014. Possible sequel On June 11, 2014, Entertainment Weekly reported that in an interview with producer Joel Silver, he talked about the possibility of a sequel, and stated that it will not be happening on a plane again. "I need to think of a way to put them in an equal situation. But when I make a sequel I like to replicate the experience, not replicate the movie. I'm not going to put them on a plane again, of course. He has a touch of Sherlock Holmes in that he has to figure out what's going on and then he has to figure out how to solve it. I think that character's a great character and we'll try to figure something else to do. I haven't thought about it yet. But I have to, sooner or later." References External links * * * * * Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s disaster films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2014 films Category:Aftermath of the September 11 attacks Category:American action thriller films Category:American aviation films Category:American disaster films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by John Ottman Category:Films about aviation accidents or incidents Category:Films about aircraft hijackings Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films directed by Jaume Collet-Serra Category:Films set in 2014 Category:Films set in Iceland Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set on airplanes Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:French action thriller films Category:French disaster films Category:French films Category:British films Category:British action thriller films Category:British aviation films Category:British disaster films Category:British mystery films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian action thriller films Category:Canadian aviation films Category:Canadian disaster films Category:Canadian mystery films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:StudioCanal films